Server List
Crimson Ingot Website: http://crimsoningot.net A unique and exciting Minecraft Roleplay Server experience. Crimson Ingot is an ever changing world - where you become part of the story. When you enter the land of Templehelm you will find a land full of Magic, Intrigue, Adventure and Deities! Role-playing here is encouraged and rewarded - It's a truly enjoyable and enriching experience. Skills, Quests, Factions, Economy, Shops, Magic, Classes and More Recipes. The more interesting features: *'Unique Classes' - Only Kings can create Factions and completely manage the finances and members and Oracles are able to see who placed/removed blocks. There are 4 more available classes. *'Powerful Magic' - Mages and Archers have different destructive magic and arrows based on their chosen creed. *'Creeds '- This Server is not policed by Server Moderators - Instead the Land is watched over by omnipotent Deities - any one of these Deities can be aligned with and you will gain particular Powers, Skills and Abilities depending on your chosen alignment - allowing each to have a unique game-changing power, including: Immunity from Monsters, Breathe Underwater, No Hunger and much more. These Deities may answer your prayers or bring their wrath down from the heavens. *'Shrines and Temples' - Impress the Deities with your building skills to receive favour and reward. *'Epic Bosses and Unique Items' - The lore comes alive with the chance meeting of key characters in battle and by finding special items that are priceless due to their history and power There is much, much more - but this you will have to discover for yourself. --- TobyPC Minecraft! ip: http://tobypc.comtobypc.com:25565 Dedicated REAL Server!..Not a Virtual Slot! 30/30Megabit Line! PVP teamspeak NoStarvation MCMMO Factions Essentials :) Porting system for vast travel! Also forums at http://forums.tobypc.comforums.tobypc.com Great Community looking to expand its player base. Fairly new server :) 1 Be sensable 2 Register to the forums! www.tobypc.com/forums 3 Hacking or Botting of any kind is not allowed. 4 Griefing is NOT ALLOWED 5 Use common sense, treat others with respect. 6 Disable connected textures in OptiFine, it breaks the server texture pack. 7 Don't be a douche! BYTE Minecraft! Welcome to the world of BYTE Reliable vps server, mcmmo combined with magicspells to make great rpg characters (can be selected via buttons). themed server, building areas, towny towns and protected quest locations. Citizens 2 npcs with quester and sentry plugins to interact and complete quests. great community helpful mods 24/7 server join us now at www.byte.org.uk Server ip - play.byte.org.uk HuggerCraft Underground Lounge for Maintenance We strive to make our server a quality experience first and foremost. Offering various features to keep the gameplay experience on our server diverse and unique. Hundreds of new items are added for players using the Spoutcraft Client. Of course you may log on using a Vanilla Minecraft Client. We also offer a Creative World, PvP Arenas, Skygrid World, and a massive 16K PvE Survival World. ' Server IP: ' Bukkit.UgLoungeMC.com ' Server Forums: ' https://uglounge.com/index.php ' Get Spoutcraft: ' http://get.spout.org/ ---- Category:Tobypc.com